


Caleb's Facade

by venusmonroe



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Cute Ending, Gay Panic, Lies, Light Sadism, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmonroe/pseuds/venusmonroe
Summary: A "bad boy" is spanked by an openly gay Theatre Major.
Relationships: Eliot Bellamy/Caleb Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Caleb's Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my whole day. Feel free to leave one!

When he received a note telling him to go upstairs, this wasn't what he had in mind.

"Hi, Caleb," said Eliot. He was sitting calmly on the bed, wearing an outfit that looked too dressy for where they were. In a grey sweater and dress pants, he looked like he was going to Sunday Mass. He had his hands by his sides and the lights were dimmed. 

"What the fuck?" he said.

Eliot cut right to the chase.

"I've seen you on Grindr."

Caleb opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again as he forced a laugh. "You're crazy," he said.

Eliot removed his phone from his pocket, and with a single click (There was no passcode - what a trusting little shit) calmly held it up so that the aforementioned profile was visible.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you're smart enough to know you can hide your profile from other users."

"Fuck you," said Caleb. He spun around on his heels but instead of walking out the door, he threw it shut with a slam and turned back around. "What's your issue?" he snapped. "You're the last person who should give me crap over this when it's my business."

Eliot scooched over, still wearing a poker face. He patted the newly made space beside him. "Come here."

"No."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"What? Why would I be? You're the one who should be nervous, considering you just pissed me off."

"Come sit, then."

"No."

"Then leave."

A pause. Then, "I wanna know why you invited me up here. You gonna blackmail me, or what?"

For the first time, that aggravatingly blank expression broke as he furrowed his brow. "Of course not." 

"Then what do you want?" said Caleb, raising his voice even more.

"Why don't you come over here and I can show you?"

He squeezed his fists together and gritted his teeth. "Fine," he huffed. In a handful of steps, he reached the bed and, seemingly begrudgingly, sat down. 

He turned to Eliot, about to snap at him again when he was caught off-guard with a kiss that was neither soft nor quick. Like a deer in headlights, he froze until Eliot finally pulled back to where he'd been sitting. You'd think someone like him would be anxious, having kissed someone so abruptly. This was literally an invitation for Caleb's outrage and rejection- maybe even a reason for Caleb to go off. Rumors had spread around in the Freshman Class about his past, and they traveled quickly within their small college. Especially with the way Caleb looked and dressed himself, he had quite a few girls crushing on him- and even more girls who called him a player.

So when Caleb looked at Eliot, he was shocked to see an intense look in his eyes. Caleb's face suddenly felt hot, and his heart was beating fast. 

Eliot now looked... angry.

"Uh," said Caleb, but other than that, he had nothing else to say.

"So, you do like me."

"I didn't- I never said that! I just, I- it's, why are you asking me this?"

"Did you drink tonight?"

"Wha-? No. I don't like it- I mean, yeah- I don't like it but I drank it. I thought you asked me-"

"Be quiet."

"What?"

Eliot grabbed Caleb, who swore and struggled but only half-heartedly. Soon, he had his wrists pinned above his head with Eliot hovering over him. For the second time that night, Eliot kissed him in the way that Caleb's secretely yearned for. When he pulled away, Caleb let his jaw drop as he sucked in deep breaths. He was blushing harder now, his chest rising and falling with each intake of air. Eliot took this opportunity to admire him in this state, while thinking back to Caleb's profile info. 

_Cal / 19 / Looking for someone to put me in my place._

In his profile picture, he was hard to recognize at first with his hair swept back and purposefully dim lighting. He also was dressed nicely for once and he had his piercings out.

"I need you to give me the go-ahead to continue," said Eliot. "You don't taste like liquor, so I'm guessing you didn't drink tonight. Am I right?" 

Caleb gave a quiet nod.

"So, you being a partier is a dirty lie. And what I've heard about you banging girls isn't true, either. Am I correct?"

Caleb's eyes started to glisten. His mouth trembled and he gave him another nod. This gave Eliot a twinge of pain in his chest as he quickly moved off of him. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Caleb roughly grabbed Eliot by the sweater and pulled him back into a kiss. As their lips slid against each other, Caleb allowed Eliot's tongue to dominate his own as he slowly retook his position on top. This went on for a few minutes before Eliot moved away, much to Caleb's obvious dismay as a whimper surprised the both of them.

Since he was on top of him, he could feel how hard Caleb was. 

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Eliot stated.

"What? Are you kidding- Oh, fuck..."

Eliot had grabbed his cock through his jeans and given it a squeeze. "Take off your clothes."

Caleb began to sit up. "But the door-" 

"Don't worry about it. Audrey's the only one home at this point and she's an exceptional secret keeper. That's why I had her give you the note."

Caleb laid back down. "Oh."

"Now, relax. I could feel your pulse in your wrists earlier. Once you calm down, I'll get you off. Okay?"

Caleb nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good boy," he said, and with that, Caleb could feel a warmth spread out inside his chest. 

Eliot pushed a blonde lock out of his face while somewhat leaning on Caleb for balance. Once he had two hands down on the bed again, he squinted down at him. "Hmm... You seem to still be quite anxious."

"No shit." 

Eliot grabbed a handful of Caleb's dark hair and yanked it, to which he was given a nice little yelp in return as he leaned on Caleb again. "I'm not fond of cussing," he hissed. "Your orgasm, my rules. You've been passive aggressive to me all semester and I've had it. Not only that, but everything about you is so fake. And I was in the Drama Club before graduating, so I've known a lot of fake people. Why do you do it, though? I think that's why you like this so much. You put on a show for the world about what a tough guy you are. You're tired of all that, aren't you?"

Caleb had begun to squirm. Eliot was applying pressure to his clothed cock during his sudden diatribe and Caleb desperately wanted to free it. 

"Can I- Can I take my pants off?" 

"Say that differently."

Caleb gulped. "Please," he whined.

"I want you to address me when you speak, and we both know how it should be done, don't we?"

Caleb bit his lip and broke eye contact with Eliot. "Is it Sir?" he mumbled.

"Sir or Master will work. Glad you agree that you're into it." 

Caleb was falling into subspace fast. "I've never done this before."

"I can tell."

"Please, Sir. Can I take my pants off?"

"Yes."

Eliot got off of Caleb so he could undo his belt and pull his jeans off. 

"You can take your boxers off while you're at it." When he hesitated, Eliot added, "I'm not going to have sex with you. I promise."

"No oral." It was spoken, not asked. 

"No, no oral." 

Caleb sighed in relief, which surprised Eliot but also turned him on. 

_'He must not have done any foreplay, either. Even with that face of his...'_

Eliot's train of thought was interrupted when Caleb slid off his boxers. Eliot's eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

"Don't say anything about it. Or I'll make your life a living Hell."

"No, it's... cute."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

Caleb snatched his boxers off of the bed and put a leg through. "Nevermind."

"No! Wait." He cleared his throat, and then spoke in a calmer tone. "Keep them on and come here."

"Why should I? All you've done this evening is shit on me." 

The cuss word told Eliot that he was losing control. "I'm sorry. Why don't I make it up to you?"

This got his attention. "How?"

"Are you comfortable with being shirtless?"

"More than the, uh, other thing."

For the first time that night, Eliot smiled, and Caleb felt his heart do a little flip. "Sit back down and we'll figure something out together. Come." He beckoned Caleb with his hand, and felt a wave of relief when he came back onto the bed. "Good boy," he crooned. 

Caleb whipped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He had a deliciously tan, flat stomach that had Eliot pouncing on him in seconds, wishing to take that ignited spark and make it stick. Several minutes of stroking his hair and sucking on his neck was all it took to regain control. "I want you as mine for the rest of the night. Can you give me that?"

Caleb hesitated before answering, which meant he was actually putting thought into what Eliot was offering. "Yes. I mean, yes Sir."

Eliot smiled once again. Caleb took note of how white his teeth were. The smile was quick to fade, and just like he never noticed how nice Eliot could look up close, he also took note of the fact that he seemed to only smile consciously. Thinking back to all the times he'd seen him smile at their peers, he was hit by the notion that maybe he wasn't the only one pretending. 

"I'd like you to only speak when spoken to. Can you do that for me?"

Caleb nodded. "Yessir," he said, quickly and quietly. Eliot thought for a moment, then had an idea. "You feel as though I've been mean to you, but you should keep in mind that you've always insulted me- to my face, behind my back, and to my friends. You used to get on my nerves more than anyone, but now that I've seen you like this... I think if I punish you just once, I can let everything go. Do you agree?"

"What kind of- fuck, I mean, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, other than be quiet and get across my knee."

Caleb's eyes widened. Eliot couldn't tell whether it was fear or excitement until the other started nodding vigorously.

"Good. Let's do that now, then."

"Uh, really?" Caleb mouthed another swear as he looked away, obviously struggling with the talking rule. 

"Don't worry about breaking the rules," he said. "I'll consider all ramifications gone after this, and then we can start fresh."

Caleb nodded. "I'd like that, Sir." He looked back down at the sheets again, and Eliot found himself charmed by his shyness. 

When Eliot moved to the edge of the bed, Caleb followed, standing up and then getting into position on Eliot's lap. 

"Can I pull your underwear down?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. Please." 

Eliot looked down at him hungrily, then slowly pulled down his boxers. 

"Such a cute bottom," he thought aloud.

He couldn't see Caleb's face, but knew what was coming as soon as he could hear that juvenile snort. "Oh, fuck off."

Slap!

"Ah!"

"Learn to take a compliment."

"No."

Another slap. Then another. Then another.

"I'm only warming up. And my, oh my, someone's rather hard."

"Fuck you."

Eliot leaned back and returned with a jingling sound. "Keep your head down." 

"Is that my belt?"

Eliot delivered multiple swats as an answer. He did so until Caleb's bottom began turning pink. When he put the belt down, Caleb was squirming adorably with his ass in the air.

Eliot gave it a nice squeeze, and Caleb moaned. "Please," said Caleb.

Another set of slaps had Caleb kicking his legs. "You stopped swearing," noticed Eliot. Caleb had been noisy for sure, but ever since the belt, he'd only voiced "Ow!"s and "Ah!"s, along with some wordless yips. 

Those were Eliot's favorite.

"If you can take a dozen slaps with the belt, I'll get you off."

"A dozen?" squeaked Caleb.

Eliot slapped his ass again by hand. "But these, of course, don't count."

"Please. Please just do the belt, Sir." 

Eliot's cock throbbed at the begging. He patted Caleb's ass. "Of course. As long as you're a good boy," he said, in a much gentler tone. Caleb's body relaxed, and Eliot delivered the swats quickly so that it could be over with faster for the spankee. When he was finished, Caleb's body went stiff. 

"You have a high tolerance for pain," Eliot noted.

Caleb said nothing. Eliot placed a hand on his red bottom, and he could feel heat emanate from it. He then reached down and guided Caleb so that his upper body was on his lap instead. He rubbed circles into Caleb's back for a couple minutes, then pulled him back onto the bed. Luckily, Caleb was able to sit down and lay on his back, finding that it did no difference to the humiliating ache. "Wait here a moment," said Eliot.

Caleb nodded.

Eliot left and soon returned with a bottle of something. When Caleb looked panicked, he immediately said, "It's not lube."

"Then what is it?" 

Eliot closed the door and walked back to Caleb. "It's a salve. It should help with the sting." 

"It's okay. I kinda, uh, like it."

"You like the pain?"

Caleb blushed and nodded. Despite saying he was fine, he allowed Eliot to slowly move him onto his lap again. 

Eliot squirted the salve into his palm. When the white cream touched Caleb's skin, he let out a little gasp.

"Does it feel good?" 

"Yes, Sir."

Eliot rubbed the sore bottom with the cream, listening to Caleb's sighs. "You can cum now, if you'd like." 

Despite thinking Caleb might be too exhausted for it, Eliot wasn't surprised to see his hand immediately shoot down to touch himself as he moved onto his back. He still hadn't put his boxers back on, which exposed his adorably small cock.

Eliot leaned down and kissed Caleb, fisting his hair in one of his hands. 

It wasn't long until Caleb asked Eliot to cum- a request to which he granted on account of his good behavior.

"Thank you, Sir. Thankyouthankyou- _Ah, fuck...!"_

For a little cock, he came a good amount. Eliot reached across the bed for the boxers, and used them to wipe up Caleb's mess. "How was that?" he asked. "Did you enjoy it?" 

"Don't leave."

Eliot looked up, still holding the wet boxers. "What?"

Caleb looked desperate. "I know it's probably not allowed, but- just for a bit-"

"You want me to sleep with you?"

Caleb nodded sheepishly, his breathing still heavy from the orgasm.

Eliot's expression softened. "Alright. Come here." When he opened his arms, Caleb practically threw himself into them. After rubbing his back and combing his fingers through his messy hair, Eliot managed to push back the covers and then pull them up to cover him and the partially clothed boy beside him. 

"Thanks for punishing me. I kind of deserved it." Caleb's voice became shaky. "I was homophobic and horrible. Because, I... I really hated my, um, myself. And then I would see you and just fucking, get... I don't know. I don't even know."

Eliot moved so that he was cuddling Caleb from behind. Despite the fact he was taller, Caleb felt small in Eliot's arms.

"It's okay," he said, quietly. "To be honest, you're the easiest of the lot. And your hate was never violent. Unless, of course, you've done something I don't know about."

"Never," said Caleb in a muffled voice. "I was homeschooled. You're the first gay person I've ever met."

Eliot took in and exhaled a loud, slow sigh. Then, kissed Caleb's hair. "You've repented, then. At least, as long as you don't turn back into a dick tomorrow morning."

"I won't," said Caleb. His eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden.

"By the way," said Eliot, his voice still soft. "Do you sleep with those in?"

"What?" 

"Your piercings," he clarified.

"Oh. I don't."

"If you hand them to me, I can put them on the nightstand."

"Oh, sure. Whatever." Caleb sat up and began removing them. He had one in his right eyebrow, one in his nose, and three in each ear. He sometimes wore lip rings, but hadn't worn them to the party. When he was done, he scooped them up off his lap and handed them to Eliot, who was on the side of the bed closest to the nightstand. 

Once the two boys were laying down again, Eliot went back to snuggling Caleb, and as he did so, he posed the question both of them were thinking.

"Would you want to do this again?"

Caleb sniffled. "Yeah," he said, quietly. "I would." His eyes were starting to close.

"Even if you don't, you can always talk to me. Okay?" 

"Yeah," he said, even quieter this time. 

Eliot patted his side. "Good," he said, his voice still hushed. "You can sleep, now. I have you."

And with that, Caleb fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
